Test
by Emo-Pirate
Summary: Zane and Peter hatch an idea to test how good Riley's control is. But will Riley pass the test or will Zane wander into dangerous turf with his unstable boyfriend? Riley Stavros x Zane Park **notice the rating change folks**
1. Intro

Title: Test

Pairing: Riley x Zane

Summery: Zane and Peter hatch an idea to test how good Riley's control is. But will Riley pass the test or will Zane wander into dangerous turf with his unstable boyfriend?

RZRZRZRZRZRZRZRZ

"Seriously, this'll work."

That's how it all began. Zane Park had been wandering down one of the corridors in Degrassi, minding his own business, when a hand had grabbed him from behind and dragged him into the drama room.

"HEY!" Zane yelped as he was dragged backwards. He half expected it to be some bully or even possibly Riley but it was only Peter. "Peter!" Zane gasped, straightening his shirt where Peter had grabbed him. "What do you want?"

"Hey," the blonde teenager grinned in a way Zane instantly knew he was scheming something. "Listen, you know how good Riley's been in those Anger Management classes?"

Zane nodded, smiling fondly. Sure, he had only been seeing the curly haired teenager for two months but he had already seen a huge change in his demeanor.

"And I heard over the summer you two are moving in together." Peter waggled his eyebrows. "You know, make a little love-nest."

Zane winced. Despite the fact that Peter was surprisingly comfortable with his friend's sexuality, some straight stuff just didn't process to the gay world. "Yeah. I'm still thinking about it." Zane shifted his weight.

"I just had the greatest idea to see if Riley's ready to have a live-in boyfriend…a test if you will." Peter grinned.

Zane looked up. "I'm listening."

"So, this weekend…set up shop with Riley and you know, push his buttons. Get him a little angry and see what he does."

Zake raised an eyebrow, staring at the young musician and then burst into nervous laughter. "Listen, I know you're clean and all but what the hell have you been huffing?"

Peter's face darkened for a split second. "Hey, not funny man. Anyways, so what do you say?"

Zane sighed. "Ok," he rubbed his forehead, "listen to me very carefully. I know Riley would never intentionally hurt me, but he's still not done with therapy. If I pushed him too far, he could seriously hurt me."

Peter chewed his lip. "It'll be a good exercise for him… I mean, you're gonna have to learn to live with him and his bad side, especially if you expect to last all summer."

Zane frowned, leaning back on his heels. "If I get hurt, I'm blaming you."

Peter's face broke into a huge smile. "Awesome man!" he patted the black haired teen on the shoulder. "Seriously, this'll work." He grinned. Zane tried to smile back, apprehensive…exactly how far was he going to be able to push Riley safely…. and more importantly, how the heck was he going to push Riley's buttons without ruining their relationship.

RZRZRZRZRZRZ

"Hey," Riley gave Zane's back a quick squeeze as they headed for the parking lot. "Have a good day?"

"Yeah." Zane cocked his head nervously. "It was interesting." He smiled.

"Yeah?" Riley asked. "How so?"

"Had a chat with Peter…nothing important." They had stopped at Riley's car. Zane grabbed his boyfriend's hand. "Do you mind if I…stay over this weekend?"

Riley's puppy-dog like face widened with shock. "What?" his blue eyes widened. "Seriously?"

Zane smiled, feeling slightly guilty. He reached up and placed a light kiss on the jock's lips. "I'll come by after I get my stuff, good?"

Riley nodded dumbly. "Great!" he gasped in a puff of air. He bobbed forward awkwardly, about to kiss Zane but then stopped. "I'll see you later." He grinned as he slid into his car. He smiled brightly at Zane. "I…" he paused. "Bye!"

Zane waved as Riley drove away, visibly jittering in his seat with glee. As soon as Riley disappeared around the corner, Zane stopped waving and rubbed his head. What the hell was he getting into?

He turned and almost smacked into Peter.

"Hey!" he grinned. "I gotta list for you." He held up a messily written list on a piece of notebook paper.

"A list of what?" Zane took the list and tried to decipher the messy handwriting. " 'Riley's button list.'" He read. " 'Number one: leaving socks on the floor'?" he looked up at Peter skeptically. Peter just smiled. " 'Number two: Taking too long in the shower.'" Zane laughed. "Really? Drinking out of the milk jug?"

"Yeah, it's only with milk actually." Peter chuckled. "He'll chug orange juice all the time." Peter walked with Zane to the Asian's own car. "So, what's the plan for tonight?"

Zane glanced over at the musician. "That's my business." He unlocked his car. "Goodbye Peter."

RZRZRZRZRZRZRZ

Riley paced nervously back and forth in his small apartment living room. When Zane had told him he was coming over, Riley had been ecstatic. But now, all the possibilities of what could go on were freaking him out. The prospect of sex wasn't freaking him out. It wasn't as if he was a virgin or anything, but…

Riley stopped pacing and gulped, looking at himself in the blank TV monitor. What if he lost control? What if Zane did something that sent Riley over the edge? The yoga classes and anger management were helping but he was a long way from having his emotions under control, and even though Riley knew he would never hurt Zane intentionally, he knew he could still make a mistake and loose it.

Riley froze when someone started knocking at his door. He crept forward like a wild animal and peeked through the peephole in the door.

It was Zane, staring up at the peephole and smiling. A duffle bag was swung over his shoulder.

Riley gulped, straightened his tee shirt, ran his hands through his curly hair and then opened the door, sticking a smile on his face.

"Hey." Zane said, reaching up and pecking the jock on the lips.

"H-hi!" Riley stammered back, moving out of the way and letting Zane into his tiny apartment. "Come in."

Zane ambled into the living room, smiling as he took in the furniture. A leather couch, small lazy boy and a TV monitor with two bunny eared antennas sticking out of it. A shredded poster of James Anderson was tacked to the wall next to a copy of The Mona Lisa.

"Nice place." Zane smiled, dropping his duffle bag on the couch, remembering number six on the list: Dropping stuff on the couch. He watched a muscle go in Riley's eyebrow and he looked up. But all Riley did was half hop towards the duffle and snatch it off the couch.

"I'm gonna take this to my room." He backed up towards the larger of the two doors. "Bathroom's right there." He pointed to the other door before disappearing into his room, reappearing seconds later. "You want a tour?" he asked comically. The apartment was two rooms, one bath so there wasn't much to see.

Zane smiled. "Sure."

Riley held out an arm curiously. "Right this way." He pointed towards the tiny kitchen. "Here's the kitchen, um…" he looked around. "Food's in the fridge or on that shelf, dishes are under there," he pointed to the counter. "And trashcan's under the sink." He looked around, seeing if he forgot anything. "And that's about it." He turned and walked back into the living room. "Living room, pretty self explanatory." He smiled. "Anywhere else you'd like to look at?"

Zake turned and cocked an eyebrow. "I'd like to take a tour of you." He crawled up Riley's chest with his fingertips. "Sound good?" he kissed Riley's chin.

Riley smiled and growled playfully. "Fabulous." He dipped down and kissed Zake squarely on the lips. "That way." He turned Zake around in his arms and steered him to the bedroom, his arms wrapped tightly around the Asian and kissing his neck.

"It's gonna be a good weekend huh?" he asked playfully, closing the door behind him and staring into those amazing chocolate milk eyes.

"Uhhuh." Zake muttered, kissing Riley's neck, barely a twinge of guilt crossing his mind.

RZRZRZRZRZRZRZRZ

So, how do you like it? Reviews please


	2. Saturday

Title: Test

Ch 2: Saturday

So here's where to real fun comes in! Zane is a (lovable) bitch and Riley just has to deal with it

RZRZRZRZRZRZRZ

Riley woke with a start, groaning. He rubbed his eyes, trying to figure out why he was so warm. Then, he felt the source of the warmth sigh and grunt. He looked down and smiled. Zane was soundly asleep sprawled half across his bare chest. His oddly anti-gravitational hair was even crazier than usual and his soft Asian features were peaceful in sleep. His eyelids flickered slightly as he dreamed. Riley pressed a kiss into Zane's hair. Aparently that was the way to wake up a sexually sated teenager because Zane woke with a start, hiccoughing and hitting his head on Riley's chin.

"Riley!" Zane rubbed his eyes, looking up at the football player. Riley rubbed his chin where Zane had smacked into it. "Sorry." He chuckled. He kissed Riley's chin. "Good morning."

Riley rolled over so he was hovering over Zane. "Good morning." He nuzzled Zane's neck and pressed his bare body into Zane's. Last night had been great and he was ready for round two.

Zane chuckled and shoved Riley in the chest. "I need a shower." He slid out from under Riley. Riley collapsed with a frustrated sigh.

Zane dragged one of the blankets with him as he stood up. He turned around and smiled at Riley. He looked wonderfully discheveled- mop of curles even more unruly than usual and his ocean blue eyes bright in the dim light.

"You're so cute." Zane leaned down and kissed Riley quickly before tottering off to the shower.

Riley just lay there. He cocked his head, watching Zane disappearing into the bathroom.

Zane dropped the blanket, turned on the shower and then decided to waste some time. He went through the medicine cabinet, laughing when he found a bottle of Midol (1.) and frowning when he found an empty vial of metabolic steroids (2.), way back in the corner of the medicine cabinet. Under the sink was a collection of cleaning supplies and squeegees. When the bathroom started to fill with steam, he stepped into the shower and started reading all the labels on the shampoo and body wash. He chuckled when he noticed all of Riley's shower supplies was AXE brand. He then took his sweet time washing his body and spiky, tangled hair.

RZRZRZRZRZRZRZ

Riley waited impatiently in the kitchen. After waiting for Zane for fifteen minutes in his room, he had given up and made breakfast. He was now sitting in front of his empty cereal bowl, staring at the clock. Zane had been in there was half an hour. For some reason, that had always bugged the hell out of him when people spent more than ten or fifteen minutes in the shower.

Finally, he heard the pipes squeal as Zane shut off the shower. Another ten minutes later, Zane ambled out of the bedroom dressed in a fresh pair of jeans and a tee shirt.

"Have a good shower?" Riley asked a little stiffly.

"Yeah." Zane smiled, his insides squirming with guilt. "I sorta used all the hot water." Zane said sheepishly, sitting down across from Riley. "Sorry."

Riley almost bent his spoon. He had to breath slowly through his nose to calm himself back. 'We'll deal when we're chill.' He told himself, his own personal mantra.

"It's ok. I don't mind cold showers." He half gritted his teeth. Zane smiled and Riley couldn't help smiling back. He had to world's best smile, Riley decided.

"Ok." Zane promptly got up and went to the refridgerator, taking out the carton of milk and taking a swig out of it. He watched Riley out of the corner of his eye and noted the jock's body sort of froze up, and his shoulders tensed. He pulled his lips away from the carton and set it back on the cool shelf. "Do we have a plan for today?" he asked.

Riley stood up, shaking his hands at the wrist like he always did when he was stressed. "No." he muttered. "I was gonna help Peter set up the club for tonight's gig." That was just what he needed: some manual labor to get his stress out.

"Great." Zane ambled around the kitchen table. "I'm gonna go then. I'm taking Anya shopping." He said casually.

Riley stared up at his boyfriend. "You're taking a girl shopping?" he snickered. He stood up. "You are such a fag." He said affectionately. He wound his fingers through Zane's hair and kissed him. "Ok, go."

Zane snickered. "Ok. I'll see you later." He ambled to the door and winked at Riley as he left.

Riley stood back on his heels, smiling. He then scratched his head and wandered back into the bedroom to get dressed. What fell on his eyes almost made him punch the wall.

Zane's stuff was scattered all over the bed. In and of itself, scattered clothes didn't make him mad but there were socks thrown haphazardly around the room. Something about socks that weren't in their proper places really got on Riley's nerves. He growled, pacing the room and agitatedly picking up his boyfriend's clothes and shoving them back into the duffle bag.

RZRZRZRZRZ

"So, how's your weekend going?" Peter asked as Riley half jumped into Above the Dot from the staircase.

Riley grunted non-animatedly and picked up a box from the pile Peter had been clearing. By the weight of it, it contained a speaker system. "What's with the new speakers?"

"Updating the sound system." Peter replied, going back for a box of microphones. "You and Zane have fun?"

Riley looked over at him. "Last night was great…" he chewed his lip as he went back for another box. "But this morning he was being…sorta a slob. It's almost like he has a list of things that get on my nerves." He grunted as he picked up an unusually heavy box. "Like, this morning, he drank out of the milk carton, used all the hot water, and threw his stuff all over the room."

Peter shrugged. "Weird. He seems like a cool guy though." He stopped and put a hand on Riley's shoulder. "How you holding up?"

Riley squinted. "Ok." He decided. "I'm good." He continued. "I don't think I could get mad at Zane for very long. He has the best smile and-"

Peter made a face, cutting him off. "I don't wanna hear about your mushy man-love." He chuckled.

Riley lifted his eyebrows. "You have no problem listening to my not-safe-for-day-time-television-man-love." He shoved Peter affectionately in the shoulder.

Peter smiled. "Let's gets these boxes moved an unpacked and then we can go eat for lunch…unless you and Zane are meeting for lunch."

Riley shrugged. "I'll call him when we're done." he decided as he walked back to the boxes to finish moving them.

RZRZRZRZRZRZ

Zane meanwhile, was sitting stretched out in a less-than-comfortable chair in the women's dressing room of Macy's, idly watching the clock and listening to the scuffling sounds coming from the dressing room in front of him.

"You almost done?" he called to Anya.

"Yeah, one sec!" Anya replied. The door swung open and Anya stepped out tentatively. "Well?" she asked.

Zane grinned. She was wearing a short purple jersey dress with a little grey sweater tossed over it.

"Cute." Zane stood up and adjusted the sleeves. "What's the occasion?" he smiled.

"No occasion!" Anya snickered, her eyes twinkling. "Just wanna look pretty."

"Oh!" Zane snorted. " 'Just wanna look pretty' my ass." He chuckled. "Tell me who he is."

Anya lifted an eyebrow. "No one!" she twirled once in the dress. "So this is a yes?" she asked as she fled to the dressing room.

"Yes!" Zane called after her. "And I'm going to find out whether you tell me or not!"

Anya giggled behind the dressing room door.

RZRZRZRZRZRZ

Riley huffed, setting down the last of the boxes and wiping his sweat drenched face. "Done?" he asked.

Peter flopped down beside him. "Done." He checked his watch. "And its only 12:30." He stretched. "So you gonna text Zane?" he asked.

Riley stretched. "Yeah I guess." He shifted, pulling his cell phone out of his back pocket. He found his number, dialed in a text and sent it.

RZRZRZRZRZRZRZ

Zane jumped as his phone buzzed in his back pocket. He checked the ID on the text message and lifted his eyebrows when he saw it was from Riley.

Hey u wanna meet 4 lunch?

Zane flipped his phone around and dialed in a reply.

Sure. Where 2?

The Dot?

Sounds good. C u in .5 hr.

Zane sent the final message with a click and then remembered number eight on Peter's list: Riley hates it when plans get canceled right before hand for stupid reasons. Zane sighed. As much as he'd love to go eat with Riley, he had agreed to do this. He looked at the clock. In twenty minutes, he'd text Riley back.

RZRZRZRZRZRZ

(20 minutes later)

Riley sat absent mindedly at he and Zane's traditional seat at The Dot, early as usually. Of course, he had just been one story above so it's not like he was pressed for time.

Then, his cell went off with a buzz.

Anya's freakn out bout some shoes. Cnt com.

Riley gulped, annoyance bubbling in his chest. Seriously? Anya was freaking out about a pair of stupid shoes so Zane is ditching him? He sighed, closing his eyes and breathing through his nose. His hands were shaking as he texted Zane back.

Ok. C u latr.

RZRZRZRZRZRZ

Zane winced sheepishly as his phone buzzed on the table of the food court area he and Anya were eating at.

He looked at Riley's reply and could feet Riley's annoyance. Anya looked over curiously at his phone and he swiftly locked it. "Mine." He grinned, poking her in the cheek.

She giggled. "So how are you and Riley?"

Zane paused. "Good."

"I should get some credit for that." Anya decided. "I got you two together in the first place."

Zane rolled his chocolate-milk eyes. "All hail the all powerful Anya!" he said in a mock Moses voice.

"I could get used to that." Anya smiled.

RZRZRZRZRZRZ

Later that evening, Riley arrived home first and immediately went to his room to strip out of his sweaty clothes. As he was changing shirts, he heard someone at the door and he opened it without a second thought.

"Hi!" Anya, laydened down by shopping bags, burst into the apartment, closely followed by Zane.

"I hope you don't mind. I told her she could come over and watch Batman (3)." Zane smiled, giving Riley a quick kiss.

"Yeah, this is gonna be so much fun!" Anya giggled, plopping down on the sofa.

Riley growled. "So much fun." He absolutely hated it when someone brought over uninvited guests to ANYTHING, let alone what he had hoped was going to be a quiet, romantic evening with his boyfriend.

Zane plopped down beside Anya, turned on the tube and settled down. He rubbed the place beside him but Riley favored his easy-boy.

The rest of the evening, Riley had to endure the constant chittering of Anya through the entire movie and he was already so pissed off that he couldn't even appreciate how good looking Christian Bale was and after Anya left, Riley went to bed with his back towards Zane.

RZRZRZRZRZ

The plot thickens my friends! Wow…this is the most popular story I've ever written so yay me!

my friend's idea hahaha just for laughs

sorry if that's not the way anabolic steroids work but I was under the impression that it's a shot. If its not, sorry! But he took steroids for like an episode, yes?

Need I explain this? Christian Bale and Heath Ledger are both GORGEOUS!

So yeah… R&R


	3. Sunday morning

Test Chapter 3: Sunday

Hey guys sorry for the llooooooooooooong delay…ya know…vacations…where there's no internet (some of me died I swear) anyways, here we are: second to last chapter. :) Oh how the drama goes there…notice the rating change because of the language. Lots of cursing here my friends.

RSZPRSZPRSZPRSZPRSZP

Zane woke up slowly, like he always did on Sunday mornings. He sighed, stretching his lithe body and then blindly groping for Riley next to him. Zane frowned when his hand found nothing but the indention of Riley's body rather than a muscular side. He opened his eyes and found the empty spot normally occupied by Riley. Zane sat up, scratching sleep from his eyes.

"Riley?" he called, gulping to wet his throat. "Riley?" he got up, pulling down his tank top. He started for the door, but then turned, swiping up the list Peter had given him, and padded into the main room of the apartment. He winced at the aggravated sounds coming from the living area. Zane turned and found Riley beating the pulp out of the hanging punching bag. Riley grunted with every slam of his fist into the fabric. Riley's sandy curls were sweat drenched, and his face was pulled back in a snarl. Zane stood back, curbing his want to run to the young man, throw his arms around him, and apologize.

"Riley." he said simply from his spot in between the bedroom and the kitchen nook.

Riley paused minutely between his punches, and gave the punching bag a good final wallop.

"What?" he asked, pulling off his gloves and flopping onto the couch. He glanced up at Zane, glanced back down and then muttered: "Good morning."

Zane pursed his lips and then sat down next to Riley. "Good morning." He leaned over and pressed his lips to Riley's.

He felt Riley jolt like he always did, a gut reaction the football player hadn't grown out of yet. Zane bit gently on Riley's bottom lip, encouraging Riley to reciprocate his actions. Riley moved his mouth against Zane's and pulled the Asian down on top of him. Zane ground his hips into Riley's, and felt the blonde's moan of approval rumble through his chest. Zane felt Riley's calloused, sweaty hands run up under his shirt, pulling it up and over his head. Zane just smiled, hoping this was a good enough way of saying 'I'm Sorry' to the jock. Riley ran his hands up and down Zane's trim body, before falling to the waistband of his pajama pants. His fingers hooked into them, and jerked them down a few inches. Zane barely felt the sharp pain of the folded piece of paper scraping his skin, but felt it when Riley froze, and he heard the paper crackling as Riley's fist closed around it. Zane froze, his heart seeming to freeze in his chest. He opened his eyes and saw the questioning look in Riley's blue eyes. Riley sat up, cocking his head and a smile playing on his lips.

"What's this?" he asked, uncrinkling the paper as he sat up. Zane felt heat rising in his face and humiliation crashing over him like a tidal wave as Riley read the list. Zane watched as the pleasant curiosity to confusion to shock and then finally to anger. Zane winced as Riley looked up, anger burning in those lovely blue eyes. "What is this?" he asked. Zane heard Riley's voice shaking as he tried to contain his anger. "'Riley's Button List'?" his eyes flashed over the messy handwriting. "'Number one: Leaving socks on the floor. Number two: Taking too long in the shower.' What the fuck is this, Zane?" Riley shoved the paper in Zane's face. "You have little checks next to them. Are you TRYING to piss me off?" he stood, crumpling the paper into his fist and chucking it across the room. "Why the HELL would you WANT to piss me off, huh?" Riley paced the room, his hands in his hair as he ranted. "I thought you liked me. Ya know, I thought we were gonna work out!" Riley turned and pointed an accusing finger at Zane. "But APPARENTLY all you wanted me to do was fuck you a couple of times and I was hanging around too long. Is THAT it?" Riley turned and put his head agains the wall. "What the FUCK is wrong with you, huh?" he snarled. Zane stood and put a gentle hand on Riley's shoulder.

Riley whipped around, fist aimed at Zane's face. Zane saw it almost in slow motion. Riley's angry snarl, his hard fist coming at him, and then hitting him. Zane was thrown to the floor by the force of the punch. Zane barely felt the searing pain from his jaw as Riley straddled him and landed another punch into his stomach. "HOW COULD YOU FUCKIN' DO THAT TO ME!" Riley roared at him as he threw another punch at Zane's face. Zane struggled for a second, and then just shut down.

That seemed to snap Riley out of it. Mid punch, Riley just froze, fist poised over Zane's face. Riley was breathing like a winded animal, his entire body shaking. His eyes swept over the blood on the corner of Zane's mouth, to the purple bruises rising on his stomach and face. Riley's blue eyes filled with tears. He leapt off of Zane, looking completely lost. He moved towards Zane, then stopped. He stepped backwards once, and then, without grabbing his keys, fled.

Zane heard the door slam, but didn't move from his spot on the floor. He stared at the plain white ceiling. He felt the dull ache of the bruises build to more severe pain. A sob broke through his lips and he let the tears that had nothing to do with the pain in his stomach or jaw flow down his face. Echoing Riley's screams earlier, he mused to himself.

How could he have done that to Riley?

RSZPRSZPRSZP

yeah…so depressing right? I promise, things will get better. Anyways, thanks for waiting around for me. I'll update soon.


End file.
